


In which Testurou is a brat and Lev wants to sleep

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Includes Lev being a good boyfriend, Lev calls Testurou 'Kitten' btw, Lev is tired, M/M, Oh and they have like 4 cats, Please just let him sleep Testurou, Special guest in Testurou being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: Testurou can't sleep. You can imagine how that is to Lev.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 49





	In which Testurou is a brat and Lev wants to sleep

"Lev....Lev wake up." Testurou whispered, poking the taller's cheek. The half-Russian turned over, grumbling something about leaving him alone. Testurou groaned and poked him again, harder this time. "Get up!!" He demanded.

Lev turned and glared at him. "Leave me alone, Kitten. Go back to bed." He mumbled tiredly, pulling his lover against his chest. 

"No, get up!".

"Testurou I swear if you don't go to sleep, you are sleeping on the floor." Lev threatened. Testurou only huffed and laid back down, grumbling something. The younger wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him into his chest again. "G'night, Kitten..." He whispered.

Testurou picked up one of the cats and cuddled it to his chest, leaning back and listening to Lev's calm breaths. The ravenette smiled softly, reaching out for his phone and calling Kenma. He only huffed when the phone wasn't answered.

He stilled when Lev leaned forward. "Go to sleep." The younger mumbled again. "But I'm not tired!" Testurou protested.

Lev groaned and muttered a curse under his breath. He said "How about you go for a run or something. You don't have any games today and I don't have any shoots. We can sleep in.". Testurou pursed his lips before answering "I don't wanna move though..." which caused Lev to groan loudly. "Goddamit, Kitten." He growled.

Lev said "Just go back to sleep. It's three in the morning and I don't wanna get up right now." to which the older nodded. He cuddled the cat against his chest and sighed contentedly. "Love you, Lev..." he whispered, Lev mumbling back "Love you to, Kitten.".

Testurou turned and pushed his head into the crook of Lev's neck, making room for the cats to get between them. And that they did. The smallest of the cats pushed her way between the couple's necks, purring to show her contentment. The other three piles themselves between their chest, Lev smiling softly and brushing Testurou's hair away from his face.

The latter also smiled, petting the cats happily. Lev pressed a kiss against his forehead, chuckling lightly. He stared kissing lightly all over Testurou's face, making him laugh. "Love you, now go to sleep, Kitten." Lev said after one last kiss between them.

"Fine..." Testurou whined.

They fell asleep, the purring helping Testurou, who leaned his head back into the crook of Lev's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm really bad with fluff. But anyway, I love this ship so much.


End file.
